Bebe
Appearance Initially Bebe was a small mouse and though his power grew tremendously his appearance remained the same, a small black mouse. Only when he became a demigod did he take the form of a human. When in human form, he resembles a seemingly skinny youth, with inch-long hair and a sleeveless shirt. This youth had sparkling, crystalline skin that was very bright, and a pair of eyes that were black and lively. He was also wearing a straw hat Book 13, Chpter 18. Personality Lazy Hot Tempered Prankster Protective of his boss and brother, Linley Loyal History When Linley was searching for treasure in the ancestral hall of the Baruch clan, he discovered a 20-centimeter long black mouse chewing on a piece of stone rubble. An infant black Shadowmouse, because of the admiration he felt for the magus who tamed the Seventh-rank Velocidragon magical beast, Linley wanted a magical beast of his own. The weakest Shadowmouse is a magical beast of the third rank. Alas, he was too weak. Even though he had the good fortune to encounter an infant, he didn’t have the ability to tame it. Doehring Cowart suggested that Linley try to form a bond of equals with the Shadowmouse. So Linley, over the course of a year, coaxed the Shadowmouse into trusting him. Starting with feeding him raw Hare, Linley eventually fed the Shadowmouse cooked meat. As they both grew, Bebe seemed to grow attached to Linley. When Linley was on the road to the Ernst Institute, Bebe instantly chased after him. Knowing that he was not going to see Linley for a long time, Bebe formed a bond of equals so he could travel with Linley. Bebe accompanies Linley throughout all sorts of events, always staying by Linley's side. After they both enter the Mountain Range of Magical Beasts, Bebe helped in taming Haeru who afterwards joined the unseperatable duo. Later, Bebe is summoned by Beirut and learns the history of his parent's death as well as his lineage as the second Godeater Rat in the history of the universeBook 11, Chapter 4. After telling Linley and Delia about what he learned, he set out to avenge his deceased parentsBook 11, Chapter 5.His father was the King of the Stone Eater Rats of Magical Beast Mountain while his mother was a Shadowmouse. He later attains the God Rank under the guidance of Beirut and training for twenty years. In the year 10092 of the Yulan calendar, during late autumn, Linley, Delia and Bebe headed for the Higher Planes, specifically the Infernal Realm, leaving the Yulan Plane behindBook 13, Chapter 45. He met Nisse for the first time during an escort mission issued for Fiends. Bebe was mesmerized by her and he stated it was 'love at first sights'. Six years into the mission, Bebe and Nisse had already started a relationshipBook 15, Chapter 2. After Nisse learned of Linley, Delia and Bebe's survival, she hurriedly left the Jadefloat Continent and went towards to Skyrite Mountains only to meet them again, after a thousand years apart, Bebe and Nisse were reunitedBook 17, Chapter 59. Later, Nisse and Bebe married within the Skyrite MountainsBook 17, Chapter 59. Originally, Nisse and Bebe weren’t even planning a wedding, but…just a few months ago, Nisse suddenly discovered that she was pregnant. Bebe and Nisse were both stunned and they frantically discussed this matter, then they came to a decision… they had to get married right away. Hundred years after Linley became a Highgod, Bebe finally broke through the last bottleneck and also ascended to the rank of HighgodBook 18, Chapter 3. After having been in the Infernal Realm for over 2000 years, Linley and his group finally returned to the Yulan PlaneBook 18, Chapter 5. After learning from Beirut that there is a chance of returning the death whose soul wasn't destroyed by going to the Netherworld, Bebe and Linley set off on their way to the Nether RealmBook 18, Chapter 12. While participating in the Planar Wars with Linley, Bebe noted that his Godeater ability only would fail at either those with Sovereign soul-protecting Artifacts, Highgod Paragons and naturally SovereignsBook 19, Chapter 15. Trivia Bebe is of the 12th Generation of the Beirut clan, with the 1st generation Beirut being the only other Godeater Rat in existence. References Category:Divine Beast Category:Magical Beast Category:Characters